Whom Shall I Fear
by Man of Faith
Summary: Jason has some reserved thoughts the night after Day of the Dumpster. Can his faith carry him through to being the leader he should be? Will his friends share in his belief? Songfic "Whom Shall I Fear (God of Angel's Armies)" by Chris Tomlin


**You hear me when I call**

**You are my morning song**

**Though darkness fills the night**

**It cannot hide the light…**

**Whom shall I fear…**

It was a very late night and Jason had a rough time sleeping. He knew that it would be a hard day tomorrow at school regardless of the amount of sleep he would still get, but some is better than none. Yet, his mind just could not grasp the life-changing event that occurred today to him and his best friends. Not only were they responsible of being students, but defenders of their home planet as well, with him being the one in charged. How can he do this? It was one thing to being a "leader" of a group, but to actually lead a small band of spandex wearing teenage super heroes fighting against an army of space monsters was a whole different world. Fear was gripping at him, fear of failure, and failure to keeping his friends, his teammates, and his world safe from danger. Where could he turn towards as a guiding light? Deciding that sleep was not coming, Jason got up and decided to look for some thing to read. Looking at his bookshelf, he chuckled at himself when he spotted a book that he normally would turn to in his most distress state.

"Didn't exactly foresee this coming, did you?" he sarcastically questioned the book in front of his eyes. Taking said book, he began to flip through it, looking for some sort of guidance.

**You crush the enemy**

**Underneath my feet**

**You are my Sword and Shield**

**Though trouble lingers still**

**Whom Shall I fear**

"Blessed are you, Israel! Who is like you, a people saved by the Lord? He is your shield and helper and your glorious sword. Your enemies will cower before you, and you will tread on their heights." (Deuteronomy 33:29) Jason read the passage and began to think. Although it didn't fully apply in this situation, the concept was the same. If he were to believe in his faith, then he knows that this was some part of his destiny. Was he fated to be a part of this team? If so, then wouldn't God ensure that he have victory against the one who wanted to destroy and enslave God's creation? As he began to flip through more passages, the more confident he became.

**Chorus:**

**I know Who goes before me**

**I know Who stands behind**

**The God of angel armies**

**Is always by my side**

**The One who reigns forever**

**He is a friend of mine**

**The God of angel armies**

**Is always by my side**

The more he read, the questions in Jason's mind began to leave and he realized that as long as he had faith, then there was no doubt that his team will be victorious. Good always conquers over evil, righteousness in the end will win, the light will always be there as a guide out of darkness. With that peaceful thought, Jason laid his head on his pillow, drifting into slumber.

**My strength is in Your name**

**For You alone can save**

**You will deliver me**

**Yours is the victory**

The next day at school, Jason caught up with his four friends during lunch. As he sat down in between Zack and Billy and facing Kimberly and Trini, Jason had nothing, but a big smile on his face as he began to eat his sandwich.

"What's got you in a good mood today?" Kimberly asked as she stretch her back out a bit.

"Nothing much. Just realized what a wonderful day it is," Jason answered.

"Ecstatic as I may be about your euphoric nature today Jason, I cannot share in your happiness due to the over-exertion from our extra-curricular activities that we commenced yesterday," Billy said with a grimace.

Three heads look at Trini with a confused expression, "He means that while he's happy to see Jason in a good mood, Billy is still sore from yesterday's battle," Trini interpreted for the others.

"Why didn't you just say so Billy?" Zack asked shaking his head.

"But I did," Billy replied while laughing.

"In any case," Kimberly continued, looking at Jason after they all had a chuckle at Billy's response, "Spill it big brother. After the battle yesterday, you had that look in you that you that I only seen before when Aunt Rebecca told you that your turtle die. Now you have that goofy look you only had before when you finally discovered that Trini was actually someone to look at."

"KIM!" Jason shouted with horror, mouth completely open at the frankness of her statement. He looked down, red faced, not daring to look at Trini, Billy, nor Zack as he felt the snickers coming from his left and right.

"Oh don't act so shocked, it's not that big of a secret," Kim said nonchalantly, even though she knew it was some thing that needed to be said if it means getting those two knuckleheads together. "But we'll discuss that at another time. So again, what's with the 180?"

Jason looked up and gave his so called little sister a glare before responding, "Well my GOOD mood before your little comment Kim was that I got a little revelation from reading the good book last night."

As Zack and Billy stopped snickering due to the intense glare coming from a still bit embarrassed Trini (boy was Kim going to have hell to pay for her little comment), Zack asked, "So you opened up your bible for a bit. Considering what we experienced yesterday, I would think that would be the last book you'd open."

"As true as that may be Zack," Billy replied, "I believe that Jason found some meaningful words in there that would be applicable to this situation and may have given him some insight."

Jason smiled at Billy, "I would have thought someone who relies on science as much as you do Billy that you wouldn't put too much stock in religion."

"That may be the stereotype for people of science such as myself," Billy began, "But even I must confess that the universe had to come out of some where. Although evolution is a great theory in the micro sense, I put more stock in believing a more powerful being actually created the heavens. Plus, science is a way of exploring God's creation and getting a better understanding of it."

Jason nodded at Billy's explanation and continued, "In any case, I was reminded that if I truly have faith, then I know who went before me and who has my back in things. If I keep my faith that God will pull us through this, then who says we cannot achieve victory? Plus, the God who commands heaven's armies will always be by my side."

As his friends nodded at the comment, Kimberly took her guitar out of her case and began to strum it a bit, getting the right medley. As she muttered to herself for five minutes while trying different cords, she finally found what she wanted and began to strum and sing.

**I know Who goes before me**

**I know Who stands behind**

**The God of angel armies**

**Is always by my side**

**The One who reigns forever**

**He is a friend of mine**

**The God of angel armies**

**Is always by my side**

"I think you just took the words right out of my mouth Kim," Jason said with a smile.

Kim smiled back at him while Trini spoke for the first time in a while, "It's definitely some thing we all should keep in mind. Especially now that we're chosen to defend the Earth."

"Yeah," Kim replied. Soon her face transformed into an evil smile as she looked between Jason and Trini, "Now that we know why Jason was in such a good mood, perhaps we should return to the OTHER conversation at hand."

"KIMBERLY!" both Jason and Trini shouted in protest as they try to ward off Kim's inquisitive eye while Billy and Zack relaxed, preparing to enjoy their friends' suffering.

**Whom Shall I Fear (God of Angel Armies) - Chris Tomlin**


End file.
